


Warnings from Yourself

by Norik956



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norik956/pseuds/Norik956
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, also known as Fulcrum, survived her battle with Darth Vader on Malachor. Now, she followed a Force vision, guiding her to an opportunity she thought was impossible. / Ahsoka Tano felt like she had lost absolutely everything after the whole Temple bombing mess. While trying to sort out her future, someone completely unexpected suddenly stands before her.





	Warnings from Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I normally post my stories on Fanfiction, but I decided to also make an account on Archive Of Our Own. There are plenty of nice stories on here as well. 
> 
> Now then, this is a one shot that I first started writing several months ago. I never got around to finishing it back then, so I decided to do so now. A little note, I started writing this story before Rebels ended, so before the season 4 finale and everything that was shown there. Because of that, I’ve decided to keep what I had already written the way it was. Therefore, several things might differ from what was shown in Rebels. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Ahsoka Tano, known to some as Fulcrum, looked at the cafeteria in front of her. The sight brought some mixed feelings to her. In some ways the sight made her smile, but it other ways, it made her feel rather sad.

 

It had been some time since Malachor, since her duel with Anakin, no, Vader. A part of Anakin was obviously still there, but it was hopelessly overpowered by Vader. But that little part of Skyguy still there did keep Vader from killing her. She had survived that day and because of that, she was now here.

 

Being able to do this, what a work it had been. The Force had given her a great plan, but finding all of the lost knowledge that she needed to actually pull it off had taken a few years. She had sure to keep her being alive a secret as much as possible, but it had been necessary to contact Hera or other of the Rebellion a few times. To get everything she needed, she had to call in many favors that she still had.

 

In the end, there was one thing that she needed to do, but was quite hesitant to do as well. To get the last things she needed, there was no other way, it required her to contact Vader. He was the only one that would be able to get her what she needed. She had found a way to contact him privately. It had been a difficult talk. He had not been too happy to learn that she was still alive. However, once she had explained her plan to him, the part of Anakin took over and provided her the help that she needed.

 

Now, she was here, standing outside this cafeteria on Coruscant, watching it with quite some nostalgia. However, the location was not as important as the moment was. It was the first day after she had left the Jedi Order after being framed for those horrible crimes.

 

It had been hard to grasp the vision from the Force when she had it, but all of her hard work had paid off in the end. She had successfully travelled through time. She had actually done it. Back into the days of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Back in the days before the rise of the Empire and the death of just about everyone she had once known.

 

The opportunity that she now had was one of a kind chance to change the fate of the galaxy. She could warn her younger self about the Sith, about what happened to Anakin, to Padmé, to the Jedi and the rest of the galaxy and most importantly, what steps she can take to prevent it all from happening again.

 

She remembered it all too well. After leaving the Order, no one really bothered to care about her anymore. No longer a Jedi, just another simple Togruta girl on her own. Her younger self would be able to move around unnoticed and set in motion everything that would be needed to change the course of history. At the time, being abandoned by everyone like that had saddened her immensely. But now, it gave her an opportunity that would leave the Sith wishing that they had killed her when they had the chance.

 

She watched at the cafeteria again. The door swung open and she couldn’t help the smirk. A young human man stormed out, clutching his broken, bleeding nose, followed by his two friends. She remembered that idiot. She had been sitting in this cafeteria, trying to find some appetite after having her life blown up in front of her face, as well as trying to plan out what she could do now. That fool had approached her there, trying to act like a stupid macho and he had gotten a bit too grabby for her liking, so she had broken his nose with a fast punch. He had quickly ran off after that.

 

She remembered how her mood had been all too well. So she kept waiting outside for a little bit longer to give herself some time. After that, she made her way inside the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka Tano sighed and took a small sip of the by now cold cup of tea that she had ordered hours ago. The taste didn’t really bother her. How could it really? She had much, much bigger things to worry about. Namely, what in the name of the Force she was going to do now.

 

She was no longer a Jedi. It was a cold, hard and bitter truth. The Jedi Council had turned their backs on her, so she had done the same to them after their apology, no, scratch that, excuses for what they had done to her. They hadn’t bothered to look further into the situation for a single moment, hadn’t even bothered to support her the slightest bit. They had just casted her out and left her to die by a trial that in no way would have gone fair. The public wanted blood and because of that slime Tarkin, it was her blood that they all wanted, even if she was completely innocent. No one cared, the Council had been too ignorant and uncaring to see or do anything about it and her whole life had been destroyed as a result.

 

The only positive thing was that she was still _alive_. But at what cost? She was no one now. She barely had anything, just what little personal belongings she had taken along from the Temple and several small heaps of credits that Anakin had slipped in with them. She had tried to recover her lightsabers, but that hadn’t worked out. Her shoto was no doubt lost somewhere that she’d never find it from, or perhaps also destroyed. All that she had been able to find from her mail lightsaber was one small part of the handle that hadn’t been eroded yet. The bottom floor of that old factory was filled with all sorts of chemical residue. Her lightsaber had landed in some acidic pool and been mostly dissolved by the time she saw it. She had lost her lightsabers, just like everything else. It had felt like another part of her was now lost. 

 

After the fruitless search for her lightsabers, exhaustion had caught up with her. She had gone to spend the night in some cheap hotel that had been close by. The hotel had definitely not been the nicest place she had ever stayed, but at least it was dry, warm and had a clean bed.

 

After a long night that, thankfully, had been quiet and relatively free of nightmares, she had gone to a small cafeteria to try and eat something, even if she didn’t feel like it at all. Until now, she had only ordered a cup of tea that she had barely even touched. The waitresses of the place didn’t really bother her. They might know who she was and were either sympathetic for her or worried that she was about to hurt them, or they could just tell by her appearance that she was just a broken girl. Either way, she didn’t really care. This somewhat quiet and peace she had now was helping slightly.

 

It had been disturbed a little moment ago. Some human boy acting like an idiot macho had tried to seduce her and got a bit too grabby for her liking so, seeing as he hadn’t left when she told him too, she had given him a fast, hard punch right in the face, effectively breaking his nose. He had quickly ran away after that, his two buddies chasing after him.

 

Hitting him like that might not have been the appropriate Jedi thing to do, but why would she care? She was no longer a Jedi. She no longer had to follow every word of a Code that some Masters had set up many years ago. She didn’t have to justify her everyone action to some Council that only ever judged them. At least there was some freedom in that.

 

She sighed and rested her elbows on the table, head falling in hands. She felt horrible and so very alone.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka walked into the cafeteria and was met with another nostalgic sight: her younger self, sitting in a slightly darker corner booth of the place, hunched over the table, shoulders slightly shaking in the wide mess of emotions that she was feeling. She took a deep breath and walked over.

 

Ahsoka looked at her teen self still looking down at the down, not acknowledging her presence. She understood, when she was the one sitting there, she didn’t want to talk with anyone either. “Do you mind if I join you?” she asked lightly.

 

“I’m not in the mood for company,” her younger self replied without looking up.

 

She smirked slightly. “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I’m nobody else,” she said. Her younger self looked up slightly confused before her eyes widened in shock. She took it as her sign to sit down in front of her. “I can imagine that this is quite a surprise.”

 

The younger Ahsoka looked in shock at the older Togruta sitting in front her, looked at HERSELF sitting in front of her. How? How was this possible? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did she lose her sanity because of all of this? She found herself unable to reply at all.

 

The older Ahsoka nodded understandingly and gave a slight smile. “Don’t worry, I can understand how you must feel. Especially after everything that just happened,” she said kindly. “However, I hope that you will hear me out. You don’t know how thankful I am for this chance, to speak with you, or me, now, at this moment. There is so much that we can do, that we can prevent. The Force has given us a one of a kind chance to save the galaxy.”

 

“I… I don’t understand,” the younger Ahsoka replied slowly. “How can this be a chance? After everything that happened, what the Council did, how can it possibly be…” she trailed off and took a shuddering breath.

 

“I know, don’t worry, I know how you must feel right now. I went through the same things as well. I remember this time all too well. It’s hard, I know, but you must see it through. But we’ve never been one for giving up, are we?” she asked her teen self.

 

The younger Ahsoka slowly nodded. “I suppose,” she replied. “But, how are you even here? Why are you here?”

 

Adult Ahsoka smiled again. “It’s been difficult, but the Force guided me to everything I needed to be able to do this. Now I’ve successfully travelled back in time, so that I can tell you everything you need to know to prevent disaster and years of suffering for the galaxy.”

 

Her younger self’s eyes widened again. “I don’t understand. What is so dangerous? And just what can I do? I’m no one anymore…” The sadness in her voice was clear to hear.

 

Ahsoka thought it over a short moment and decided to just settle on the direct truth with herself. A quick glance around with her eyes and the Force showed that no one was listening in on them. Concentrating a little, she used the Force to create a little Force bubble around them, to make sure that no one would be able to listen in to them. Satisfied that they would be able to speak freely, she shared the horrifying revelation. “The ugly truth is that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious,” she informed herself. She watched as her teen self absorbed that thought. The horror radiating from her was easy to sense.

 

“B-but… but that means… that… No…” younger Ahsoka stuttered out. She had heard from Anakin that Dooku had once told Obi-Wan that a Sith Lord known only as Darth Sidious was in control of the Senate. That Sith is Palpatine? And his apprentice is Dooku, but that means… “ _Oh Force…”_ she thought in horror as she put the pieces together.

 

“Yes,” the Adult Ahsoka continued. “the entire war is just a scam. A play created by the Sith to weaken the Galaxy and the Jedi. A puppet-show in which they pull all the strings, until the moment is right for them to destroy the Jedi and take control of the entire Galaxy.” She took a deep breath. “And I’m sorry to say that they have succeeded in my time. I remember all too well the agony rippling through the Force as the Jedi were killed all across the Galaxy.”

 

Her younger self listened on in shock as the older Ahsoka told her about everything that happened. How Palpatine had been manipulating everything for years, since the Trade Federation occupation of Naboo and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn when she had just been a tiny youngling. How the clones were originally created to betray their Jedi. Her younger self of course protested that, but relented when she learned of the chips that were implanted in their brains. They just had no choice in the matter, once Palpatine called out his dreadful order, they became nothing more than his droid slaves. Slaves that would kill and die for his twisted ambitions.

 

Adult Ahsoka then continued about the destruction of the Jedi Order, how almost every Jedi was killed in but a day, and the rise of Palpatine’s dark Empire. How she had learned about Padmé’s death. How the Empire hunted down any remaining Jedi. How the Galaxy began to suffer under the Empire, such as how slavery of ‘substandard’ species was permitted. The massacres that they all too eagerly carried out when people resisted or protested and during their raids to capture Force-sensitive children. And, of course, how their Death Star had destroyed the planet Alderaan completely. It took her younger self a few moments to believe that they had actually created a weapon capable of that.

 

The last thing she shared with her younger self was Darth Vader. The terrifying Sith Lord that served as Palpatine’s right hand. The Sith that had hunted down many of the surviving Jedi over the years. The Sith that she herself had fought on Malachor. The Sith, who she had learned, was her old Master Anakin.

 

Her younger self had of course denied that with a fiery passion, claiming that Anakin would never do such a thing. Her adult self had shared with her all that she had learned about what had happened to Anakin. How Palpatine had manipulated him for years. How his fear of losing Padmé and the lack of any support from the Jedi Council sent him straight into the Sith Lord’s arms. How everything that had happened to her with the bombing of the Temple and her unfair trial was just another part of his plan to break Anakin. To destroy his trust in the Council. Hearing everything explained to her like that, her younger self couldn’t help but accept it. Anakin did have some darker tendencies now and then, all of it because that Sith had been working on him from the day that they had met.

 

Adult Ahsoka studied her younger self for a moment. It was painfully obvious that all of this was incredibly difficult to process for her. Especially after everything that had just happened with the Temple bombing and her trial. She gave herself several minutes to let everything sink in.

 

“Alright then, now that you know all of the horrors that have happened, I’m going to tell you everything you need to know to prevent them,” she told her younger self.

 

Ahsoka looked at her older self again. “Can such a thing truly be done?” she asked silently.

 

Adult Ahsoka nodded. “Yes, it can. That is the danger associated with this technique. But in this case, it gives us a great opportunity.” She leaned in to her younger self a bit. “Because I had staged my death after the horror of Order 66, I was more or less a ghost in the galaxy. After I came in contact with Bail Organa, I became an agent for him. I worked in the shadows, organizing and managing dozens of different groups of rebels. Under the codename of ‘Fulcrum’, I worked to set up the downfall of the Empire.”

 

She looked her younger self in the eyes. “Right now, you are a ghost as well. After what happened with the trial, no one will bother to look at you twice. I still remember how it was. For me it was a terrible time, but now, it gives you this great opportunity. No one will pay attention to you, so you can operate in the shadows to stop all of their plans. You can prevent the rise of the Empire and help to take down the Sith.”

 

Ahsoka looked at her older self and nodded. “Alright, I know you. Or me. Or… whatever, this is still strange,” she said as she shook her head. “What’s the plan?”

 

Adult Ahsoka smirked. “That’s how I remember me to be,” she replied with a slight tease. She pulled out a datapad. “Every bit of information you need is on this. This information comes from the Rebellion I helped create, other information was sent in by Vader/Anakin and other things I’ve added myself, based on what I learned. I have a solid plan laid out, so let me walk you through it.”

 

Having the full attention of her younger self, she began to walk her through all of the steps that were required to change the fate of the Jedi Order, the Republic and the rest of the galaxy. Certain events in the war that could be prevented. A way to get rid of all of the chips inside the clones, liberating them from the control of the Sith. A plan to expose Palpatine for the traitorous Sith that he is. How she could help Anakin escape the clutches of the Dark Side and save his soul. She had planned it out for months and now she could share it all with herself.

 

After discussing everything with her younger self, there were a few more things that she had to give her. A few were simple data crystals, containing more information that she could use. There were also a few very sizeable stacks of credits that the Republic used now. After all, her younger self would need to travel a lot. A good ship would help with that. Another item, perhaps more valuable, was a holocron that she had recovered and had learned a lot from herself. Her younger self could make great use of it as well.

 

“Here, take these as well,” the adult Ahsoka said as she took something from her belt and placed the items on the table. Her younger self’s eyes widened as she studied the objects. They were two lightsabers. The hilts were very slim and a bit longer than her old lightsaber was. Silver in color, the hilts were slightly curved at the ends. They looked very elegant. She looked back at her older self.

 

“I made these lightsabers after I defeated my first Imperial Inquisitor. I freed the crystals in his lightsaber and they have served me well ever since. I want you to have them now, so that they can help you as much as they’ve helped me,” she told her younger self.

 

Ahsoka looked at her adult self a moment longer before she turned her attention back to the lightsabers. She picked them up and found that they fit really well into hands. The hilts were perfectly balanced. She could feel the crystals in them, they were resonating through the Force. They just felt so familiar to her. Holding them, she felt somewhat better than before. “Thank you, for everything,” she replied after a short moment. “It’s just all so much to take in, especially after all of the things that have just happened to me.”

 

The adult Ahsoka looked at her younger self. “I know, it took me some time to get over everything as well. But you at least know the full truth about everything now, that will hopefully help you,” she said understandingly. “Just find yourself a nice place to stay for a few days and take some time to rest up comfortably. Force knows you’ve earned it. Once you feel a bit more like yourself again, you can get started on saving the galaxy.”

 

Ahsoka looked at her older self. This mature version of herself seemed fully confident in everything that they had discussed. However, right now, she wasn’t exactly feeling that herself. “Are you sure that this will all work? I mean… it’s just me against the entire galaxy now. If they even suspect what I’m doing, then…” She shuddered, not wanting to imagine what could possibly happen if the two Sith send all of their servants after them.

 

Ahsoka gave her younger self a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, it will all be fine. Just stick to the shadows and you will be safe. Your actions will change things and you will gain more allies that will come to your aid if needed,” she replied. “I know you. You will succeed in this. You won’t accept anything less. The Force will be by your side. It will guide you when you need It. Trust It and trust my words: the darkness will not rule the galaxy again.”

 

It was rather strange to feel the Force flowing towards her from her older self. She always liked it whenever Anakin, Obi-Wan or Master Plo send her such feelings through the Force. To suddenly feel it from her own presence like this was a little weird. The presence was more wise and mature, but it was still her own presence. Nevertheless, the confidence and reassurance that flowed with it were very much appreciated.

 

She nodded at her older self. “I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to prevent all that from happening. I won’t sit idly by and let them destroy the galaxy. I won’t just abandon Anakin to the Dark Side. And even though they treated me so wrongly, I won’t just let the Council and the rest of the Order die like that.”

 

Ahsoka smiled at her younger self. “You will succeed, I just know it.” The Force pulsed a bit around her. It was time to leave. This technique has its limits and she was approaching them. Still, she had done everything that she needed to do. “It’s time for me to go. May the Force be with you,” she said as she got ready to leave.

 

Ahsoka looked at her older self and nodded. “Thank you,” she replied. She put all of the things that her adult self had given her away. She knew that she was using to the Force to keep others from noticing them. With her leaving, that concealment would end and she didn’t exactly need the other visitors of this café to see her sitting there with a pair of lightsabers and several hefty stacks of credits. Her adult self smiled at her one last time before she stood up from the table and began to walk away.

 

Ahsoka watched her adult self leave the café. This had been a bizarre experience, but she had been right, this was indeed a one of a kind chance. While it had been horrible to hear about that dark future, she now had a genuine opportunity to set events in motion that could bring a peaceful end to this terrible war and foil the plans of the Sith at the same time. That chance would make the nightmare she had just suffered through worth it.

 

She studied the datapad from her future self for several minutes. Her plans were good. If she could set these events in motion, there was no way that Palpatine, or Sidious, would succeed. She put the datapad away with the rest of her things and signaled for one of the servers. The time for self-pity and sadness was over. She had to be strong to see this all through, just like she had seen everything else in the war through. She would start off with a good meal. She would then find a hotel that was a bit better for several good days of rest, meditation and reflection. After that, it would be time to secure herself a nice fast ship and get started on saving the galaxy.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka walked away from the café where she had just shared everything with her younger self. Positive feelings radiated from the Force, she was certain that she would succeed. She once again pulled up her hood and headed off.

 

She kept a little eye out around her. There were a few Jedi walking around here. She had expected that. Her travelling back through time would have caused some strange ripples in the Force. With all of their paranoia from the war, the Council would definitely send some Jedi to investigate. It didn’t really matter though. She had spent years evading and hiding from the Empire and all of its Inquisitors and other spies and agents. There was no way that these Padawans and young Knights would even pick up on her.

 

She calmly walked away from the area. As she had expected, they never even noticed her. Once she was several blocks away, in some deserted alleyways, she stopped moving and checked around her with the Force. Satisfied that no one was around, she prepared to leave this time.

 

Ahsoka called on the Force and opened the portal back to her own time. However, as she watched the portal, she couldn’t help but feel that something looked different. The other side of the portal felt a great deal warmer than she remembered. The galaxy had definitely not been warm under the dark grip of the Empire. Cautiously, she raised her right hand and gently reached out towards the portal. As her hand crossed through, she gasped in shock.

 

The scars on her hand, the ones she had gotten from the temple of Malachor collapsing all around her and then digging herself out from it, faded away into nothingness, as if they had never been there. Instead, a brilliant ring with a blue diamond appeared on her ring finger.

 

A happy smile spread on her face as she looked at her hand and felt the joy and peace emanating through the Force. “I told you that you would succeed. I can feel the proof right here,” she said softly but happily.

 

She stepped through the portal and felt the warmth of the Force washing over her. A flood of new memories came to her, a peaceful end to the war, starting a relationship with Lux, meeting Anakin’s and Padmé’s children, getting married herself and having her own children. A few tears of joy rolled down her face as the new memories washed over her. The horrors of the Empire became nothing more than a very faint recollection of a bad dream as she stepped into the life she always hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end. 
> 
> I have read a couple of time travel fics in the past myself. They can create some interesting situations to say the least. I had an idea for one myself and this story came from that. Others may have done similar things, so this is my version of it. It was fun to write out and I’m quite happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> There’s just one little thing that’s unfortunate about this one shot. It’s meant as a one shot, but it can so easily become a full story where Ahsoka sets out to change the fate of the galaxy by acting on everything that her future self told her. Maybe once I finish up other projects, I’ll see about adding to this story. 
> 
> Like I said above, so far I’ve posted all of my works on Fanfiction. My two main stories are on there, as well as a few smaller ones and a couple one shots. I might post them on here as well later on. There is one of my stories that I want to rewrite partially, so that it’s all easier to read as well as fix some mistakes here and there. Once that is done, that new version will probably go up on this site as well. But, I have too many stories that I want to work on, so I don’t know when that will be. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
